1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter apparatus which distributes a video file recorded on a disk recording medium of an image capturing apparatus to a client terminal on a network, a control method thereof, and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a DVD video camera, which uses an optical disk such as a DVD or the like as a recording medium, and records captured video data on the optical disk, has appeared. In this DVD video camera, the optical disk that records the captured video data is unloaded, and is set in a general-purpose DVD player, thus allowing the user to enjoy the captured video data on a television as easily as he or she watches a commercially available DVD.
As optical disks used as the recording medium in the DVD video camera, an additionally recordable DVD-R disk and a rewritable DVD-RW disk or DVD-RAM disk are prevalently used. There are two different application formats upon recording on the recording medium. One format is a DVD-Video format which has high playback compatibility to a general-purpose DVD player, and the other format is a DVD-VR (Video Recording) format which has slightly lower playback compatibility but allows the user to easily make various edit processes.
As a technique for format-converting and recording the optical disk recorded by such DVD video camera to another medium, a technique for automatically recognizing the format type of a medium, and converting a video file created in the DVD format into an MPEG2 file is known (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-099840).
Also, a technique for allowing the user to appreciate the configuration of an optical disk to be created more easily by grouping captured video data upon recording the video data on the optical disk by the DVD video camera is known (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-333557).
On the other hand, home networking has prevailed, and network-compatible AV equipments which are connected to a home LAN and are used in cooperation with each other have appeared. As a technical standard for connecting home AV equipments and a personal computer to each other and operating them in cooperation with each other, a DLNA guideline has been formulated. When both a file server and video player are compliant with this guideline, the user can appreciate video contents stored in the file server using a player in a remote room via a network.
However, when a file created by the DVD video camera is merely converted into an MPEG2 file and the converted file is recorded on an optical disk, logical information such as titles, chapters, and the like, which are hierarchically configured on an optical disk is lost.
A method of automatically or semiautomatically giving hierarchical information upon recording captured video data on an optical disk by the DVD video camera may complicate the functions of the camera. In addition, operations upon video recording are hard to understand for the user or are troublesome, and the user hardly applies himself or herself to video recording.
Furthermore, since a recordable time of a DVD disk having a size of 8 cm used in the DVD video camera is at most several ten minutes, captured video data is recorded on a plurality of disks in case of long-term video recording of, for example, a concert or the like. For this reason, in a method of appreciating captured video data by playing back optical disks using a DVD player, the user needs to exchange optical disks many times during appreciation.
Also, there is no simple method that allows the user to play back video data captured by the DVD video camera via a network and to watch the video from a free place at user's own convenience in home. In another method, after data is temporarily fetched by a PC, the user may convert and edit data using an application on the PC, and may copy a resultant file to a network-compatible hard disk. However, operations in this case are very complicated and time-consuming.